Elemental, wizard noble and Servant
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /bingung ngasih judulnya/ Rin Kagahime adalah gadis bangsawan, suatu hari dia dan kembarannya diperintahkan ayahnya untuk mengaktifkan bola element yang cahayanya sudah redup karena hanyalah mereka yang bisa, bersama 2 servant mereka yang merupakan teman semasa kecil mereka yang 10 tahun sudah tidak bertemu yang menjadi penjaga mereka, dan perjalanan jauh dimulai, RinLen, RuiRei


Chalice : YEEEY! Chalice ngebuat fanfic baru lagiii XD *tebar bunga bangkai* #dihajar Reader,

Yuna : *sigh* Baka Creator selalu menelantarkan fanfic…

Chalice : Chalice mendapatkan ide gara-gara baca manga dan swiiing~ dapet deh ide ini XD sedikit ide dari 2 manga XD Hahahaha! #dibantai, tenang aja beberapa fanfic kaga ditelantarkan kok (yang belum di delete masih ada kemungkinan bisa di lanjutkan) X3

Yuna : Yosh! Disclaimer!

Disclaimer : Sampai chalice sujud-sujud di depan monas (?) chalice kaga bakalan bisa memiliki Vocaloid, jadi sudah di tetapkan sesuai UUV (?) kalau Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan CFM

Warning : Abal, GaJe, Lebay, OOC, Chalice terlalu ngehayal, Aneh, TYPO, EYD salah dieja, kaga jelas, etc.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Slight Gore.

~happy reading~

* * *

-10 year ago-

_Seseorang gadis kecil berambut honeyblonde terlihat berlari disebuah taman yang indah, wajahnya terlihat cantik ketika di sinarin mentari senja, tidak jauh dari sana terlihat anak laki-laki berambut senada tapi bedanya rambutnya diikat pony-tail umurnya terlihat sama dengan gadis itu_

"_Hei~! Lenny~ Ayo cepat! Matahali telbenam pasti cantiiik~ ayo Lenny" panggil gadis kecil itu dengan senang memanggil anak laki-laki itu._

"_No, nona Rin… jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh'' ucap anak laki-laki itu panic._

"_Tenang saja~ aku tidak akan jatuh! Ayo , Lenny! Ayo kita lihat mentali senja" ajak gadis itu._

_Anak laki-laki itu terdiam kemudian tersenyum sambil mengangguk _

"_Ayo!"_

_Dua anak kecil itu menatap matahari terbenam dengan wajah berseri-seri atas keindahan matahari tersebut, _

"_Ne, Lenny! Kau halus beljanji akan selalu belsama ku telus!" ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menatap anak laki-laki itu._

_Anak laki-laki itu menatap gadis kecil itu sejenak lalu mengangguk dengan riang_

"_Tentu saja, Nona. Aku berjanji" ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan senyuman _

"_Muuuh! Jangan panggil aku Nona! Aku ini temanmu tau!" ucap gadis itu kesal._

_Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu dengan pelan._

"_Hahaha! Kau lucu kalau mengembungkan pipimu!" ucapnya senang dan kemudian mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari gadis itu yang terlihat kesal dicubit pipinya._

* * *

**BRUK!**

Di sebuah kamar terlihat mewah, barang-barang yang terlihat berkelas, kamar yang cukup luas, terlihat gadis berambut honey-blonde terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya yang _queen-size_ itu.

"Ugh… mimpi?" gumamnya sambil perlahan-lahan bangun dari lantai yang keras itu.

**Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" perintah Gadis itu yang kita kenal sebagai Rin Kagahime.

Sedetik setelah Rin bilang masuk, muncullah gadis berambut Hitam, wajah mereka sama cuman bedanya warna rambut dan mata mereka berbeda.

"Rinny~~_ Ohayouuu_!" pekik gadis itu senang dan langsung memeluk Rin.

"Rui…" Rin hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan tingkah kembarannya yang langsung memeluknya itu.

"…ada apa?" Tanya Rin sambil menghela nafas.

"Kita dipanggil _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_" ucap Rui dan langsung menyeret Rin.

"Eh? Tunggu, Rui! Lepaskan!" perintah Rin sambil di seret Rui.

Cuman sayang perintah Rin tidak di hiraukan sang adik kembar yang masih tetap menyeret Rin.

_'Astaga… dia ini lady tapi tenaganya kuat sekali'_ batin Rin sweatdropped sambil diseret Rui.

* * *

**GREEEK!**

"_Kaa-saaan_~ Aku sudah bawa Rin~" pekik Rui senang sambil membuka pintu.

Terlihat di sebuah sofa terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam dan pria berambut blonde.

"Ah, bagus-bagus, ayo kalian duduk" ucap wanita itu yang bernama Lola Kagahime tersebut sambil menunjuk sofa didepan sofa yang ia dudukin itu.

Rin dan Rui mengangguk dan mematuhin apa yang di katakan Lola.

"Kalian masih ingat teman semasa kecil kalian? Yang kadang suka datang kesini, anak teman ayahmu itu lho" ucap Lola.

* * *

**-Rin POV-**

Hah? Teman semasa kecil ku?

Aku segera berpikir mengingat-ngingat siapa yang dimaksud Kaa-san.

"Ah, maksudmu, Rei-chan dan Len-chan?" ucap Rui tiba-tiba membuatku kaget

Len-? Oh, laki-laki honeyblonde yang gampang menangis itu.

Len Kagamine adalah teman masa kecilku,walau aku ini adalah seorang anak bangsawan, dia hanya orang biasa yang ayahnya berteman baik dengan_ Tou-san_, keluarganya berteman baik dengan keluarga ku, teman ayahku pernah menyelamatkan _Tou-san_ saat hamnpir di serang orang saat dia lengah, oh ya, Len itu orang yang sangat gampang menangis, ya bisa dibilang dia cengeng sekali, berbeda dengan adiknya yang walau bandel tapi tenang atau terkadang err… aneh.

Oh ya, Apakah kalian tahu kalau di dunia ini dunia yang penuh fantasi? Salah, memang ada didunia ini monster, tapi mahluk seperti _Mermaid_, peri, elf, malaikat dan iblis sudah tidak terlihat lagi, para monster pun kebanyakan di jadikan budak ataupun hewan dagangan di lelangan parahnya lagi jadi hewan di sirkus, yah ada juga yang sebagian besarnya berpencar di dunia sih, tapi, entah kenapa juga sejak monster di peralat para mahluk fantasi lainnya pun menghilang, entah kemana.

Oh oke, selesai perkenalan duniaku, Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal dua Kagamine itu, aku tidak melihat mereka dimana.

Bisa kulihat Rui juga sepikiran denganku, ia terlihat menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"_Ne, Kaa-san_, mana Rei-chan dan Len-chan?" Tanya Rui kepada _Kaa-san_,

Bisa terlihat Kaa-san menghela nafas pasrah

"Astaga, Rui, bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa santun? Atau tidak kita berbasa-basi dulu, biar rame" ucap _Kaa-san_.

Hahaha! Salah sendiri mendidik kami jadi begini! Akhirnya punya anak sama-sama tidak punya rasa formal kan! Hahaha! Rasakan!

Ehem… kok jadi ngerasa mengejek orang tua sendiri ya? Hahaha! Ehem… ngomong-ngomong mana si dua kagamine itu.

"_Kaa-san_ dimana dua mahluk itu?" tanyaku dengan death glare.

"Astaga… dua anakku sama-sama tidak manis.." gumam _Tou-san_ pasrah.

Hahaha! Salah sendiri memilih _Kaa-san_ yang tomboy sebagai istrimu, Kyahahaha!

Ehem… dari tadi aku ngehina orang tuaku mulu ya? Oke _back to the topic_.

"Fuuh… seperti biasa, Rin-sama selalu mengejek orang tuanya" dapat kurasakan seseorang membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku yang membuatku bergindik apalagi kenapa suara ini tau apa yang kupiikirkan?.

Aku merasa mengenal suara ini dan segera menoleh kesamping dan mendapatkan…

Lelaki berambut hitam bermata kuning yang tersenyum sinis padaku, Rei?!

"Hei, Rei, menjauhlah dari Rin-sama, kau masih ingatkan dia mungkin saja masih kesal padamu dan hendak membunuhmu karena 10 tahun yang lalu kau membakar boneka kelincinya" terdengar suara yang sedikit familiar di telingaku cuman suaranya tidak kekanakan lagi.

Tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki berambut honey blonde, rambutnya diikat pony-tail, aku terlihat familiar dengannya cuman bedanya badannya terlihat setara denganku, badannya yang tegap, tatapannya yang cool dan wajahnya… Apa yang kupikirkan?! Itu beneran Len?! Kenapa tatapannya datar sekali?!

"Reiii-chaaaaaaaann~" pekik Rui dan langsung menerjang Rei dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Hahaha~ Ohayou, Rui-chan~" ucap Rei sambil memeluk balik Rui.

"Rei-chan, sudah lama tidak melihat kau selama 10 tahun ini, bagaimana keadaanmu" Tanya Rui.

"Aku juga, Rui-sama" ucap Rei balik

Astaga… mereka tidak berubah sama sekali, dapat kurasakan kalau_ tou-san_ mendeathglare Rei, hahaha, insting seorang ayahnya sedang bangkit toh.

"Hei, Len. Lama tidak ketemu, ternyata kau beda sekali disaat kau masih kecil" ucapku dengan suara mengejek.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin terus sama kan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman kosong

Uuugh! Aku benci dengan senyumannya, kemana senyumannya yang manis itu?

"Ehem… Rui, duduk di sofamu, aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua" ucap _tou-san_ yang kelihatannya insting sebagai seorang ayahnya hilang.

Setelah Rui kembali duduk _tou_-_san_ segera berdehem, tapi aneh, kenapa Len dan Rei tidak ikut duduk?

Setelah Rui kembali duduk _tou-san_ segera berdehem, tapi aneh, kenapa Len dan Rei tidak ikut duduk?

"Kepada dua anakku yang mewarisin sihir, aku meminta kalian mencarikan ku sesuatu" ucap tou-san,

Hah?! Mencari apa?! Aku tahu aku punya kekuatan sihir dan bukannya wajar kalau ada yang bisa sihir?

"Bukan sihir seperti penyihir biasa, Rin-sama. Pikiranmu ternyata masih dangkal toh" ucap Rei

Kenapa dia mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Hahaha, bukankah itu wajar kalau aku dapat membaca pikiranmu? Oh atau mau ku ubarkan tadi kau berpikir apa saat kau melihat Len, Rin-sama?" Tanya Rei

Spontan saja dapat kurasakan pipiku terasa memanas, segera aku melihat Len yang masih diam saja dengan wajah datarnya

"A, apa yang kau katakan, _baka_!" umpatku kesal dan mengepalkan tanganku dan langsung mengarahkan tanganku kepadanya hendak memukulnya

**GREP!**

"Fufufu, kau tidak bisa melukaiku, aku lebih kuat dibandingmu" ucapnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

Grrr… rasanya aku ingin sekali menamparnya, tatapan mengejeknya masih sama saja.

"Rin-sama, lebih baik kau tidak mendengar ucapan Rei, kau tahu dari dulu sampai sekarang dia itu memang provokator terhebat" ucap Len dengan nada monotonnya, sejak kapan Len mengeluarkan nada sedatar itu?

"Atau bisa di bilang dia agak rada-rada~" sambung Rui.

"Ruiii!" pekik Rei tidak terima.

"Kalian bisa diam sampai tou-san selesai bicara, tidak?" _Tanya tou-san_, dapat kurasakan kalau _tou-san _mengeluarkan aura yang sangat gelap

"Baiklah, apa itu, _Tou-san_?" tanyaku.

"Kalian tahu, kalau sihir kalian berbeda diantara sihir penyihir lain, karena itu kumohon kalian berkeliling dunia agar mengaktifkan 8 bola element yang berada di kuil masing-masing" ucap Leon.

"EEEH?!" pekikku dan Rui bersaman kaget.

"8 element orb? Kenapa musti kita? Buat apa? Kenapa tidak tou-san saja?'' tanyaku dan Rui beruntun.

"Karena kalian mewarisin sihir semua element, biasanya penyihir element hanya maximum dapat 2 element, tapi darah dari Kagahime mewarisin semua 8 element itu. kalian tahu kenapa beberapa _race _di dunia ini perlahan-lahan menghilang?" Tanya tou-san

Aku dan Rui segera menggelengkan kepala pertanda tidak tahu

"Karena habitat mereka perlahan-lahan tergusur, ditambah lagi 8 element yang menjaga tanah mereka, karena 8 element itu padam akhirnya tanah itu rusak perlahan-lahan dan beberapa ras menghilang atau bisa kita bilang berbaur dengan manusia dengan cara menyembunyikan jati diri mereka" ucapnya

"Tunggu dulu, _tou-san_ tahu kan kalau 8 element itu musti di nyalakan tapi kenapa sewaktu muda tou-san tidak mencarinya dan mengaktifkannya?" Tanya ku kesal, dapat kulihat Rui mengangguk setuju.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah membongkar gudang dan menemukan buku yang di warisin turun temurn, dan disuatu halaman ada cara mengembalikan ras yang menghilang dan wilayah yang mulai menggelap, tetapi yang dapat melakukannya hanya perempuan saja, dan itu adalah kalian tetapi karena kalian kembar, tenaga kalian terbagi dua jadinya kalian musti bersama perginya, mungkin" ucap _tou-san _pelan di bagian akhir tapi aku dapat mendengarnya.

Aku dan Rui mengangguk mengerti.

"Memangnya element apa saja? Dan mewakilin tanah apa?" Tanya Rui penasaran.

"Air, tempat para mermaid berada tetapi wilayah mereka hancur dan menjadi racun air mereka, Angin, tempat para peri penyembuh yang hutan mereka tidak lagi berangin dan hutan mereka menggelap, tanah, tempat para dwarf yang gunung mereka menjadi kekurangan air, rapuh dan tandus, nature, berada di wilayah para elf, hutan mereka tandus dan hitam. Api, tempat para naga yang hutan dan gunung api mereka sudah menggelap dan diatasnya terdapat petir dan awan hitam. Petir, tempat para peri penyerang yang hutan dan kuil mereka tidak terjadi hujan sehingga tanah mereka menjadi hancur. Cahaya, berada di wilayah para malaikat, memang mustinya tidak ada di dunia ini, tetapi ada disalah satu wilayah digunung yang indah kini kehilangan cahaya dan sangat gelap disana. Terakhir, kegelapan, berada di wilayah para iblis, berada di hutan yang awalnya gelap menjadi beracun" jelas _tou-san_ sambil membaca suatu buku yang kuyakinin membuat _tou-san_ berpikir ini caranya.

"Mengerikan, ternyata ada juga wilayahnya begitu" ucap Rui berkeringat.

"Pantas saja mereka pergi dari wilayah mereka, tempat mereka, apalagi tempat para iblis kasihan, penuh racun" ucap Rei sambil tersenyum dan menyender di sofa, tumben sekali pemuda rada-rada ini bias merasakan prihatin.

"Iya, agar para ras tersisa itu tidak dilupakan dan tersingkir, kuharap kalian mau ucap _tou-san_

Tumben-tumbenan _tou-san_ meminta sesuatu pada kami.

"Kasihan juga mereka" ucap Rui

Entah kenapa aku juga berpikir demikian, kehilangan tempat tinggal yang sudah menjadi hancur? Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Benar, kasihan sekali" ucap Rei asal nyambung aja.

Dapat kulihat Len juga mengangguk berate setuju.

"Tapi masa hanya kami berdua? Ditambah lagi kita perempuan dan juga kami ini lemah" ucap Rui.

Rui? Lemah? Itu mustahil! Tenaganya saja sangat kuat.

"Karena itu aku memanggil Rei dan Len, mereka akan menjadi pelayan pribadi sekaligus penjaga kalian," ucap tou-san sambil senyuman "Rei melayanin Rui, dan Len melayanin Rin"

Eh?

"Kyaaaa~ Rei, kau melayaninku! Mulai sekarang kau memanggilku _'Ojou-sama'_" ucap Rui senang sambil memeluk Rei.

"Hahaha, tapi sebutan _'ojou-sama'_ masih tidak pantas untukmu, karena kau kekanakan , Rui" ucap Rei dan alhasil mendapatkan jitakan dari Rui.

Tunggu, apa yang dikatakan tou-san?

Aku bersama si cengeng ini?!

Aku hanya menatap Len dengan pandangan kaget, sedangkan Len hanya bersender di dinding sambil tersenyum tipis padaku

"Kalian mulai perginya besok, siapkan barang-barang kalian" ucap _kaa-san_

*sigh* Kelihatannya inii akan menjadi perjalanan yang merepotkan dan panjang.

**~Tsuzuku~**

Chalice : Hahaha! Gaje ya? Susah merakitnya demi ke depan agar pas XD, maaf kalau gaje apalagi alas an mereka pergi juga gak jelas DX apalagi fanfic chalice makin hancur QwQ karena sudah lama tidak buat cerita dan belajar otak chalice jadi bekarat TTATT #slap!

Yuna : Lokasinya tentu saja fantasi punya, terserah nama dunianya apa yang pasti fantasi XD

Chalice : Yosh! Review ya :D dan maaf kalau gaje (_ _)

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
